Episode 5258 (17th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot The Maaliks prepare for the engagement party in The Loft. Mitchell sneaks behind Jesse and makes him jump, before rushing over to Price Slice to help Martine place the newspaper stand outside. The police speak to people outside Donovan's Salon. Ste makes a video for the people in the far right group. Jonny tells Ste that they're going to destroy the community centre and Stuart assures Ste that the building will be empty. Imran and Yasmine mock Sami for wearing a suit to their engagement party. Sami is surprised to learn that Azim has agreed to having karaoke but Sinead reveals that neither she nor Scott have consulted him on it. Mitchell, Cleo and Scott help set up. Azim tells Scott that there can't be karaoke at the party unless the person singing has won a Grammy, and tells him that if the Spice Girls accepted it gracefully, he can too. Scott tells them that he's impressed that he planned a party for Spice Girls, but karaoke is a must-have for Sinead. Sinead tells Leela that he's stopped Ste from seeing Hannah and Leela sympathises with her. Sinead bumps into Diane and Finn, who are leaving for Lake District. Sinead tells Diane that she wants today to be about her and Sami and refuses to give an upset Diane a reason to stay. Stuart notices D.I. Malton watching him and calls, saying that there's a problem. Azim tells Scott of Sheebah, he and Sami's mother, who wouldn't approve of Sinead wanting a "chocolate fountain, ice sculpture & photo booth" kind of party. Misbah tells them that she's a high court judge and Azim says that she frightens the life out of most people. Azim is impressed by Sinead's entrance music taste. Ste is furious that Sinead and Sami are having an engagement party and taunts Sinead. Sinead tells him that Hannah is staying with Leela and he says that he is going to fight for access. Ste makes racist comments about the Muslim religion and Sami explodes at him. A mysterious package is delivered to 65 Christleton Terrace. Sinead is worried when Ste says that he is involved in something big that'll make everyone take him more seriously, unaware he has been overheard by D.I. Malton. Everyone toasts to Sami and Sinead. Sami notices that Sinead seems uncomfortable and she snaps at him, saying that he's the problem. Jonny tells Ste that Sami is laughing at him. Stuart tells Ste and Jonny that they're being watched by an officer and the job is off. Jonny is furious and tries to change Stuart's mind. Stuart orders him to do nothing until he tells him to. Mitchell tells Cleo that when she's drunk, she can't dance. Sinead tells Sami off for winding Ste up. Sami fights back and storms off. Yasmine tells Alfie that the party is going to be a disaster and Sami and Sinead won't stay together. Imran teases Yasmine for blowing up too many balloons. Misbah tells Sinead that Ste is getting worse and that's why Sami snapped. Hannah asks Leela about Ste. Leela tells Hannah that Ste is a different person with his friends, who Leela doesn't like. The attendees enjoy the party. Jonny continues to be furious and Ste and Dave struggle to calm him down. Jonny tells Ste that he wants to wipe the smug look off of Sami's face. Jonny decides to target The Loft and Ste tries to talk him out of it. Jonny asks Ste if he's with him or against him, and Ste says against. Jonny says "screw you" to him and Jonny throws Ste to the floor to grab the bomb. Ste tries to get ahold of Stuart. Jonny leaves with the bomb but forgets his jacket so he goes back for it. Yasmine manages to get the balloons outside. Jonny places the bomb dangerously close to the edge of the table. Misbah goes to find Sami. He grabs his jacket and as he puts his hood up, the bomb falls and detonates. The fence is blown apart and the windows are smashed inside 65 Christleton Terrace as debris flies inside. Jonny falls to the floor and Yasmine's balloons pop. The people in the village are disturbed by an explosion and notice smoke billowing in the distance. Ste is horrified and goes outside to see the damage caused. Jonny struggles to get back up. Yasmine lays seriously injured in the backyard of the Maalik's house. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *D.I. Malton - Laura Medforth *Dave - James Lewis Music Notes *The ending theme tune is replaced by "Kindred" by Rationale. *The credits roll on a black background instead of the usual image. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019